


give you my best

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Frottage, Hair Pulling, M/M, a purple nurple probably, stale chips, sulky babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: “Your chips are stale,” is all Jonas says.
Relationships: Radko Gudas/Jonas Siegenthaler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	give you my best

**Author's Note:**

> i stared this back in january, then i got busy, then hockey stopped, and then the caps had a shitty game and here we all are. i liked the vibe.
> 
> thanks to lanie for beta as per usual and also to llwynclyn who deserves the world.

Radko is already dressed by the time Jonas comes out of the showers. He’d love to be able to say something nice about the game, to try and make Jonas feel better - because he knows Jonas still needs that, still has a hard time shaking off bad games. He can’t think of anything to say.

It makes the ride home really quiet.

Radko is tired, but he needs the time to wind down. Normally, that involves sitting on the couch with a beer and watching TV, which leads to making out and fooling around and eventually sex. Tonight, though, Jonas is working himself into a pretty good sulk, his headset on while he plays video games. Radko wants to be mad at him, but everyone deals with things differently.

He still climbs into bed next to Radko and cuddles up against him, and Radko runs his fingers through silky hair until he dozes off, Jonas’s cheek rested against his chest.

When he wakes up, it’s not quite light outside and he’s alone in bed. That’s… unusual. Neither of them are morning people, in fairness, but Jonas is significantly worse than Radko. The sheets next to him are cool when he stretches and rolls over onto his stomach.

So Jonas has been out of bed for a while. Which isn’t that he’s gotten up for the day, it’s just that he couldn’t sleep. Which Radko really likes less as an option.

He rolls out of bed and wanders out of the bedroom and downstairs. There’s a faint rustling from the direction of the kitchen, which is where he finds Jonas sitting on the counter, eating directly from a bag of chips. In the semi-dark.

“Hey,” Radko says, his voice soft. Jonas looks up at him, then back down.

“Your chips are stale,” is all Jonas says.

Radko sighs, then walks over and plucks the bag of chips out of Jonas’s hand. Jonas frowns at him.

“Those aren’t on your diet plan,” Radko tells him.

“You’re naked in the kitchen,” Jonas says. He raises his hand and slips a thumb into his mouth, sucking the salt off of it. Radko swallows hard, because it’s hard not to see it as a come-on, but Jonas seems so sad that Radko knows that’s not what it is. 

“You used to be naked in bed,” Radko says.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Jonas says, moving on to licking another finger.

“Jonas,” Radko says. He steps between Jonas’s knees and tugs Jonas’s finger out of his mouth, then pops the next one into his own, listens to the way Jonas’s breath catches.

“I know you’re going to say that I can’t keep thinking about games that go wrong,” Jonas says, even as Radko’s sucking on his fingers. “And I know that. But that doesn’t mean that I can just. Stop.”

Radko pulls Jonas’s finger out of his mouth with a dramatic pop.

“I wasn’t going to say that,” he says. He leans in against Jonas and kisses him softly, resting his forearms along Jonas’s thighs, curving his hands around Jonas’s hips, rubbing his fingers against the soft fabric of Jonas’s underwear. Jonas’s mouth tastes like potato chips. “Thanks for not putting your naked ass on my counter.”

“You’re welcome,” Jonas says. It’s a weird position, but he rests his forearms on Radko’s shoulders, rubs his fingers through the short hair at the back of Radko’s head. He tips his face up and kisses Jonas again.

“Will you come back to bed with me?” Radko asks him. He tugs a little at the elastic of Jonas’s underwear.

“Since you came all the way down here because you missed me,” Jonas says.

“You’re the best thing to keep me warm,” Radko says.

“Which is funny because you’re the one with all the hair,” Jonas says.

“It’s not like I’m a bear,” Radko says. Jonas stares at him for a second, blinking, and then smiles.

“You’re absolutely a bear,” he says, and pushes Radko back so he can get down off the counter. Once his feet are on the floor, Radko wraps his arms around Jonas and pulls him in close.

“No more dwelling on the game,” Radko tells him, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth. “It’s over. I know that’s hard for you, but it’s done. we can’t take it back, we can’t do it over.”

“I know,” Jonas says.

“We’ll play harder next game,” Radko says. Jonas nods. “And if you score I’ll suck your dick.”

“What if you did that right now?” Jonas says. Radko laughs at him.

“Suddenly you’re into it?” he asks.

“I could be convinced,” Jonas says.

Radko grins and kisses him again, slipping his hands into the waist of Jonas’s underwear to grip his bare ass in the middle of the kitchen. They’ll get back to bed eventually, but he’s here with his boyfriend now, the tile floor cool under his feet and Jonas’s hands warm on his skin. He’s just naked there in the pre-dawn light with Jonas pressed against him as they kiss.

“Come back to bed,” Radko says.

Jonas says, “okay.”

They head back upstairs, and Radko sprawls out on the bed. Jonas drops his underwear back on the floor and climbs up, as he sprawls out next to Radko, wearing nothing but his chain and stupid bracelets

He props himself up on one elbow and leans in to kiss Radko, and in turn Radko tangles his fingers in Jonas’s hair and tugs gently, listening to the soft sigh that Jonas makes when it happens.

Radko runs through the mental list of the things that he does in bed that Jonas really likes. Hair pulling, pinching his nipples, biting him. Radko loops his other arm around Jonas’s waist and pulls him in close as they kiss.

“You still want me to suck your dick?” Radko asks him. Jonas makes a considering noise, but his hand is low on Radko’s abdomen, his fingertips just barely in the heavy thatch of hair at the base of Radko’s cock. If he’s going to jerk Radko off, then Radko’s not going to tell him to stop. However, “how about you let me make you feel better?”

“You just want me to go back to sleep,” Jonas says, like his cock isn’t hard and pressed against Radko’s hip as they kiss.

“It would be good for both of us,” Radko tells him. Radko wants to go back to sleep, and he doesn’t particularly want to deal with Jonas on no sleep, either. He brings a hand up and twists one of Jonas’s nipples between his fingers, making him gasp-moan against Radko’s skin, making him grind his hips against Radko’s.

“No, just.” Jonas shifts his hand down, wraps his fingers around Radko’s cock, slides his hand down the length, calloused and dry. That’s not going to work.

Radko reaches for the bottle on the nightstand. “Here,” he says. “Let me.”

He shifts them fully onto their sides, until his cock is slotted against Jonas’s. His hand is enough to wrap around both of them, just enough lube to stroke the two of them together, to get Jonas rocking his hips and thrusting his cock against Radko’s. Radko bites at Jonas’s lower lip, gentle.

The noise that Jonas makes when he comes is half a sob, his fingers digging into Radko’s   
shoulder. Radko keeps jerking them, until he comes with a grunt, Jonas’s mouth against his.

Both of them are still, breathing hard, Radko’s hand and a wet, sticky mess between them. Once he has his breath, he reaches out and grabs tissue off the nightstand as well, swiping at the mess.

“You could get a cloth,” Jonas tells him, making it clear that he’s not going to be the one doing it.

“This is good enough for now,” Radko tells him, tossing the tissues in the direction of the bin next to the nightstand. Jonas tangles his legs with Radko’s, and Radko pushes Jonas’s hair back out of their faces.

“Are you getting lube and shit in my hair?” Jonas asks.

“No,” Radko says, and kisses him. “Do you feel any better?”

Jonas sighs. “No,” he says. “But I think I could go to sleep.”

Radko laughs softly and kisses him. Jonas settles, scrunches up, tucks his head down underneath Radko’s chin. One of Jonas’s arms loops around Radko, his thumb rubbing absent patterns on Radko’s skin. Eventually, his hand slows, and then stops, and Radko’s sure that he’s asleep.

Radko tucks his nose into Jonas’s hair, breathing in the scent of sweat and shampoo, and allows himself to fall back asleep as the sun creeps across the foot of their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> on my bullshit every day @notedgoon


End file.
